the darkest fae
by makelifetakethelemonsback123
Summary: x over blah blah rated t for swears it hink they swear some can't even remember, but mostly because of my parinoidness


a.n another story! I know I probably shouldn't have mixed these, because bartimaeus and fablehaven? That is just such a weird crossover. I couldn't help it though, because i'm me. And there are most likely going to spoilers for both series...but who cares? it's the Fablehaven time with Bartimaeus! This will be fun...

Disclaimer: don't own the bartimaeus trilogy or fablehaven. I do own my awesome djinni. And olivia is the same olivia from my other fablehaven story on wattpad. (go read it if you're curious it's not tagged percy jackson or fablehaven, but it's both.)

Olivia's p.o.v

chapter 0

I looked at the two spirits before me in annoyance. "will you two shut up? I seriously don't care who Ptolemy liked better." the pygmy hippo in a skirt folded it's arms, pouted-or made a face somewhat close to a pout- and said " and here I was starting to actually like you" "i wasn't" said the tall inky haired maiden in gauzy robes. " her hair is too purple" I ran my hand through my hair, which was dyed purple and frowned. " c'mon we need to find the stupid preserve" " and why exactly do we need to find the stupid preserve?" I grit my teeth "Rhekyt..." "i agree with bartimaeus." I groaned " Abubakar! Both of you just...shut up. And Rhekyt, turn into something that looks a bit more _human" _" you're taking all the fun out of this" whined Abubakar ( that wasn't his real name of course, his real name was Runihura) the hippo changed into a girl with white hair and wistful blue eyes " was this ever fun?" "no not really"

time lapse

20 minutes later of insults, spirits' rambles and sore feet later we came to a stop in front of a fence. I decided to not bother looking for the gate, and hopped gracefully over it. I tapped my foot as the Djinn eyed the fence distastefully " it's made of iron.:" said Rhekyt " so flipping fly over it!" when the two were over, I turned around and glowered at the long gravel pathway to the house I had intended to be at about an hour ago. _Here we go again_. Fortunately , we made it to the house without too many difficulties and when I knocked at the door I was answered almost immediately by a girl around my own age who looked wary. "make her turn it off!" cried Bartimaeus (I am done referring to him as rhekyt to be polite.) " um who are you?" asked the girl hesitantly "Olivia Rose, and these are Rhekyt and Abubakar." she blinked " aren't those" "guy names? Yes." " uh okay i'm Kendra Sorenson..." I sighed "we know it's a magical preserve. I need to talk to um i'm guessing he's your grandfather? Stan Sorenson?" " sure..." " you don't sound very sure" " shut your hippo face Batimaeus" grumbled Runihura " why?" "cuz' if she wanted to she could blast us all to pieces. She's somehow related to the fae." " I don't like the fae" " I don't either, once, just because I blew up part of their forest, they completely mangled my essence! Some people just have no respect for their betters." " really? How many trees did you blow up?" " oh, a couple thousand" " why?" " why do you think Barty? I was bored. I had free time. My name means the destroyer. Good-bye trees" Kendra looked completely lost. " don't mind them. They're completely bonkers" Runihura let out a indignant squawk. "hey!" I closed my eyes " can I just talk to him?...please?" kendra looked doubtful. _Well if she doesn't agree soon I can always threaten her with the two enormously hungry djinn behind me. _Luckily, for both kendra and I, she seemed to catch onto my train of thought. " uh, okay" she said uh a lot. She led us through the house and hollered up the stairs "grandpa? There's some people to see you!" a few awkward seconds later the sound of people coming down the stairs made me jump slightly. I waved " um hi! M' name's Olivia Rose and uh I need your help." 15 minutes later of semi coherent rambling on my part and I finished my explanation " so there's a crazy ghost trying to claim the title of the ghost king, which most definitely not him and I need your help to stop him" "i'm sure that can help you, but why come to me?" " because the knights of the dawn-" " have been connected to the Burgresses for ages" finished Bartimaeus in a bored tone. " I know because I served one. Downright prat he was too. Going on about how they were going to defeat this sphinx chap and free the world from his evil influence, even though he had me enslaved. But no one cares about the 4th level Djinni do they? Noooo! I'm just the creature without any sentience and a whole lotta cheek! you call me a demon when your kind kill each other and enjoy the sight of each other's blood. And don't get me started on the civil war! That was just nasty!" I sighed "Rekhyt are you done now?" he frowned "well you're not a human, why should you care?" " because you aren't exactly the most diplomatic Djinni I have met. Not that i've met many spirits, but well Abubakar is more diplomatic than you" he looked offended " I can be diplomatic! I have spoken with-" " Solomon. Yes I know. What that has to do with being diplomatic I have no idea" " actually, I was going to say I have spoken to Kahba the cruel and am still alive, and I never got turned into a potato once! Well I did get stuck in a bottle for a few hours but that's not the same... you get the point" I grinned at him despite myself " yes Barty I do. You are one of the few that can manage to make me seem bi polar without having me commit homicide the other

two are Luca and Rune" Runihura frowned " stop calling me Rune Olivia" (yes they both know my birth name, they were joking when they said they didn't like me. I'm ptolemy all over again. Well, ptolemy with a horrible temper anyway) just then I noticed that everyone was staring at us with expressions of horrified surprise. " um what'd we do now?" I asked trying to see if either of the Djinn had tails, horns fangs etc. " djinn!" Cried the caretaker's wife, I think her name was Ruth. " yes...?" " a djinni turned me into a chicken!" I laughed and then hurriedly covered it with a cough. " these Djinn are under my control completly" she nodded reluctantly " so what's the name of your ghost

olivia?" I drew in a breath " his name is Minos..."

a.n ciffhanger! not really. I bet you all knew it was minos as soon as I mentioned the ghost king. I love being homeschooled...gives me time to write. This is the longest story I have written on here! dedicated to me. Again. Also to my first reveiwer! Does anyone want me to put my story daughter of death on here so I can update it? I'm getting kinda sad that I can't cuz I STILL CAN'T REMEMBER MY PASSWORD! fan-flipping-tastic...


End file.
